


Splash

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine is watching the synchro team practice waiting for Sam and then when everyone is gone Sam pulls him in the pool but Blaine gets mad because chloroform and water is bad for his gelled hair and then they have make up sex in the pool ~ masloverstreet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

He wasn't entirely sure why Sam had rejoined the synchronized swimming team during their senior year (he also made the football team -- starting quarterback-- but rarely wore his letterman jacket), but he had, which was why Blaine found himself sitting poolside and watching the swim team finish their practice.

It wasn't an entirely unpleasant way to spend an hour. Sam was very focused on trying to perfect his routine (the entire team was. Apparently, synchronized swimming was harder than it looked), so Blaine could surreptitiously watch his friend splash about in the water, half naked and gorgeous, without being caught.

After the last run through, while everyone else scampered off to the showers and Coach Washington shouted at Sam to lock up when he was done, Sam continued to paddle around the pool.

In deference to the warmth and wetness of the pool area, Blaine had removed his shoes, socks and sweater, hoping his hair gel would withstand the humidity. Rising from the bench, he approached the side of the pool and looked down at Sam. “Haven't you had enough of the water?”

“Nope,” Sam replied happily, turning onto his back and presenting the rather stunning sight of his body, the rippling under the water.

Swallowing, Blaine tried and failed not to look as he said, “We should work on Spring Carnival ideas… Want to grab a pizza?”

Sam made a noncommittal noise before arching his back, abs and pelvis briefly rising above the water as he did a back flip, rolling to swim underwater to the spot where Blaine stood. Surfacing, he held up his hands toward Blaine.

On reflex, Blaine grabbed Sam's outstretched palms and tugged, expecting him to kick off of the bottom of the pool and hop up onto the side. Instead, Sam pushed away from the wall, his greater bodyweight easily pulling Blaine into the water with him.

Letting out a rather undignified squawk surprise, Blaine managed to press his lips shut as he sank beneath the water. The chlorine stung a little and he thrashed, feeling weighed down by his clothes, trying to orient himself.

Once he successfully surfaced, he gasped, “Sam!” and aimed an annoyed punch at his arm. “Jerk. I'm dressed and you got my hair wet!”

Sam chuckled. “Hate to tell you this, but the curls were already escaping. It's the air in here.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine paddled towards the edge of the pool, but stopped when Sam continued, “You know I see you looking at me because I look at you too, right?”

Hands clenching on the concrete edge, Blaine let out a breath and asked, “What?”

Joining him by the wall, Sam said softly, “I look at you too.”

“Why?”

The look Sam gave him was amusingly exasperated. “Because I like you and I like your smile and you get really pretty eyes…Is it weird that I'm telling you? I just thought maybe now that were both single, you might want….”

Yes, he definitely did want and Blaine cut Sam off by grabbing the taller boy and hauling him close for a kiss. Sam made a surprised noise, but responded eagerly, lips parting under Blaine’s without prompting.

Abandoning his grip on the wall, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, trusting him to keep both of them above water. Sam hummed happily and let his hands wander down Blaine's back, playfully squeezing his ass before guiding his legs to wrap around Sam's lean hips.

This new position caused their cocks, both rapidly growing more interested in the proceedings, to grind together through layers of clothing. Despite the cool water all around him, Blaine felt altogether too hot and bucked against Sam, needing more friction.

Sam growled a little into Blaine's mouth (and oh, was that ever hot) and turned them, pressing Blaine back against the side of the pool and just rutting against him.

“Sam!” he gasped, then bit his lip, trying to keep quiet in deference to the fact that they were in a very public place.

“This okay?” Sam asked, had falling forward to mouth along Blaine's neck, hips still rolling in a wonderful rhythm.

Hands sliding over smooth, water slick skin, Blaine breathed, “So okay.”

Neither of them lasted long after that, cumming one right after the other, shaking in a way that had nothing to do with the water's temperature. Both short of breath, the exchanged soft kisses, clinging to each other as they came down from their endorphin highs.

“That was…wow,” Sam murmured between kisses, hands sliding up beneath Blaine's soaked shirt to stroke his back.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, smiling giddily. “Next time….”

“What the hell are you two doing in my pool?”

Coach Washington's voice rang out across the water and Sam tried to spin around to face her. Unfortunately, Blaine's legs were still locked around his waist, so the move resulted in some clumsy splashing and sputtering from both of them.

When his vision cleared, Blaine looked up to see Coach Washington peering down at them, a deeply annoyed look on her face. “Boy, if you're going to make out with your boyfriend in my pool, at least have him change him to swim trunks. Get your fool selves out of the water and into the showers right now! Go make out in a car like normal children!”

Realizing she'd only seen them kissing (thank God), Blaine scrambled out of the pool, Sam right behind him. “Sorry, Coach!” Sam called out as Blaine snatched up his bag and hurried off to the locker room.

Once there, Blaine couldn't help but begin to snicker. “Oh my God!” he giggled, hearing Sam's snort beside him. “That was too close.”

“Oh yeah,” Sam agreed, grinning cheekily. “Want to take her advice and make out in the car after we clean up?”

Blinking, Blaine raised an eyebrow. “You do realize my parents are never home. We could have the whole house to ourselves….”

“Good plan.”

They never did get to work on the Carnival plans that day.


End file.
